1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for administering oral fluids to infants and more particularly, to a pacifier adapted to facilitate the oral delivery of fluids to infants.
2. Related Art
Pacifiers are well known. Generally, pacifiers include a pliable nipple or teat which extends from one side of a guard or shield. The guard is usually contoured to comfortably fit against the area adjacent an infant's mouth. As suggested by the name, traditional pacifiers soothe or "pacify" an infant by providing an oral stimulation or distraction. Pacifiers also aid in the infants digestive and waste elimination processes, by stimulating salivation and peristalsis of the bowel. For these reasons, the use of a pacifier is generally desired and encouraged for both full term and prematurely born infants.
Of significance to the present invention are the special digestive needs of premature infants or "preemies." Premature infants are generally defined as infants born after 36 weeks gestation or younger, and usually 2,000 grams or less. Due to their immaturity and diminutive stature, preemies are often incapable of bottle feeding or breast feeding for several weeks after birth.
Depending on the infant's age, weight, and development state, it may be necessary to initially feed the infant intravenously, using a Dextrose-based solution. Intravenous (IV) feeding is usually necessary until the child's digestive system has developed well enough to sufficiently absorb enough calories to support the infant's dynamic metabolism and at the same time promote growth and weight gain. An intermediate step between IV feeding and normal sucking and swallowing, is gavage tube feeding. This method involves supplying a milk-based formula or breast milk directly to the infant's stomach through a feeding tube which is threaded through the mouth and down the esophagus into the stomach. A bottle bag or syringe of formula is attached to the upper end of the gavage tube. Using the force of gravity, the formula slowly courses through the gavage tube directly into the infant's stomach. Gavage tube feeding is considered superior to IV feeding because it involves the normal digestion of a nutritionally complete formula, and is a natural step toward normal eating.
However, there are drawbacks to gavage tube feeding. For example, gavage tube feedings may tend to impede an infant's progression towards normal sucking and swallowing, since gavage tubes are deployed directly into the stomach of the infant. As a result, an infant's sucking muscles and swallowing reflexes are not exercised. Of course, sucking is important because it is the means by which an infant pulls liquid from a bottle or breast and because it encourages the production of saliva and digestive juices, which help digest the infant's food. Sucking also stimulates peristalsis of the bowel.
Unfortunately, if during a gavage feeding a caregiver wishes to provide an infant with a traditional pacifier, the gavage tube must first be removed. Some caregivers have attempted to rectify this problem by using the pacifier and gavage feeding tube simultaneously. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,628 a pacifier is described for use simultaneously with a gavage feeding tube. The pacifier includes a nipple and a guard. The guard has a groove suitable for allowing the tube to be passed through the guard and into the infant's mouth. However, it is difficult for the infant to suck the traditional pacifier with the feeding tube in place because the tube passing down the side of the nipple of the pacifier interferes with a good seal on the pacifier and prevents proper and constructive sucking.
For these reasons, a pacifier is needed which accommodates gavage tube feedings and at the same time stimulates constructive sucking.